


hetalia building

by aoi_akiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_akiku/pseuds/aoi_akiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when the nations ware returning from a meeting their car shut down in a middle of nowhere in a storm and they had to find a pleace to stay till the storm ends.<br/>Meanwhile Italy finds a building with a giant board with HETALIA written on it.what mystery is in that building. Let's go and find out.</p><p>(Basically its what would happened if nations find a crazy hetalia fan building. With the fans don't know the nations really exist and only thinks it's anime.)<br/>(it's kind of crazy idea that I had in the middle of night so~ some of you will understand and most of you will not so beware)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how did they find it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake. I'm not a native English speaker. 
> 
>  
> 
> The craziness will start from next chapter.

"Ah like always we didn't do any work"  
"Chill iggy don't be so grumpy"  
" I'm not grumpy"  
"Sure you aren't"  
"You shouldn't upset him America"  
"Whatever canadia"  
"It's Canada"  
"Who?"  
" it's Canada kumajinou..?"  
"Shut the fuck up you bastards"  
"Don't say such a mean thing Romano"  
"I would say what the fuck I want you tomato bastard"  
"Ve~ germany do you want some pasta"  
"No thak you Italy"  
"Europen nations are so noisy aru"  
"I'm to awesome to be noisy "  
"America are you sure that we are at the right direction"  
"Yep"  
"But shouldn't we got into the city four hours ago"  
"Don't worry iggy the hero will take care of everything"

BOOM! CRASH!

"I think there's a storm coming"  
"No shit Sherlock "  
"Ve~ Germany "  
"Don't worry Italy it's just an storm"  
"Let go of me you tomato bastard"  
"But I'm scared"  
"I said let go "  
"I'm thanking the the God's because frog didn't come with us today"  
"Because he would take this opportunity to grope you?"  
"Exactly .. you're way more smarter then your brother"  
"HEY"  
"Thank you England"

**BOOM! ******

"Don't tell me the tire just Burst"  
"I'm sorry igirisu-san"  
"You mean we are stuck in a middle of nowhere with a rageing storm, great just perfect".  
"Um Mister England I think I saw a light"  
"Where aru"  
"V-Ve th-there"  
"Yes Italy-san is right I can also see the light"  
"Ya! The awesome me sees it too"  
"So what are we waiting for lets go before storm takes a worse turn"


	2. the odd looking building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

All the nation who was unfortunate enough to be in now broken car walk towards the source of light.

Now they got near they saw two things , first the light was happen to be a building and second the building was odd.

The building has seven floor. And had numbers of balcony and windows on each floor.  But that's not oddity was , the odd thing was it's color.  The building was painted with the flags of  numbers countrys around the world with white  as a background color.

 And of course let's not forget the giant board in front of it _ **"**_ ** _HETALIA"_** with rainbow colors written on it.

Of course it would if it was a normal parson he/she would think twice before going inside . But the personifications of the nations are not normal parson, hell they are not even human so they didn't think twice or even once  before going in . 


	3. the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer then the rest before.  
> And also this chapter is not finished. I will post the rest as chapter four

Inside of the building is just as odd as outside. Because.... as they open the door they found .... another door .

A door that looks like a five year old kids door.. because it had pictures of unicorn , pipes ,beer , sakura flowers , hamburger , maple leaf , hello Kitty , guns , rose , a frying pan , tomato , pasta etc.

The nations blinked at that ,yes even the most air headed nations (Italy, America).

"This is very unusual color for the door and Is that a maple leaf painted on it?"

"Who said that aru!"

"It was me Canada" but as usual no one heard him.

"Oh look there's even beer painted on it. It was my favorite brand too... of course painter of the door knew the awesome Prussia's favorite beer" said the awesome ex-natoin arrogantly at the last sentence.

Quickly shoveling the Prussia our favorite Burger loving nation took a closer look at the door.

 "Hey iggy look their is a life size Burger painted on it ...it looks so real...so beautiful ..it's making me hungry" said you_know_who looking lovingly at the pictures. If the other nations didn't know any better they would think it was his long lost lovers painting.

But said the real lover looking at a unicorn picture "this picture just look like Alice my dear familer besides the flying mint bunny .. but they got the colouring wrong.. it was more electric blue not royal blue" said the British nation nodding his head.

"Ve~ Germany look there's pictures of pasta too" said the Italian nation pulling German nations hand .

"Yes Italy I can see that" with his no nonsense voice. Which as usual has no effect on this particular Italian nation.

"I have to say I am impressed this sakura flowers painting looks almost real" said a familiar Japanese nation with a thoughtfull look.


	4. Noisy nations with a capital 'N'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actualy combination of two chapter 'The door? 2' and 'sceary CanaDIA!'
> 
> I'm typeing this on my my phone so mistakes are bound to happen. So sorry.

"Lovi! Look! That tomato looks so real.." said an existed Spain speeding towards the door Tugging Romano's hand in the process which almost cause him to fall forward on his face . Almost because before he fell ever-the-hero America somehow caught him. And start nagging England about how much hero he was. And of course England ignore him.

"You tomato bastard ! How dare you to almost make me fell !"a red face romano Scream top of his lung . causeing a winch form every nation there except Spain.

But before he would punch the life out of the Spanish nation he also noticed the tomato painting . Which looks like a real life tomato .. spinning around the Spanish nation who somehow didn't hear Romano's scream pointed at the tomato "isn't it looks almost real !.".

Forgeting about his anger he also began to examine the tomato picture with so much interest like it would be solution of everything in the universe. 

"Whats so special about some panting aru?" Said China looking at the pictures in the door . Suddenly a particular picture caught his interest. That particular picture was cute cartoon of a white Kitten with a bow in it's ear. That particular picture called 'hello Kitty'.

And of course it caught Chinas interest . It was cute . And China happened to love cute things.

So yes it was not strange that China started to bable about how cute it was .

So al in al the door was odd . Well as odd as a strangely painted door could be..

All the fawning about the door screaming and loudly commanting was making usually quite and invisible nation visible and angry.

He would normaly ignore it and find a quite corner to sit start doing something . Usually it would be watching hokey on his phone. Totaly ignoreing the Caous that was normal at the world metting. But today the extra caous made him stressed.

So he snapped.

"YOU FUCKING MORRONS ! SHUT YOU FUCKING BABBLING AND UNLOCKE THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I USE YOU AS A HAMMER US BRACK IT INSTEAD" said former sweet and soft spoken nation who was now giving an aura that could rival Russias.

Every nation frozen in middle of their sentence.

Turning around they saw the Devil (not Russia) standing with a hokey stick that he pulled out of noware. (that hokey stick can be also used as a weapon of mass districton. America saw it before and refuse to say what happened. But the distorted stadium says everything).

"U-um canadia w-what's up?"sutterd America slightly shaking from the dark aura that Canada was giving of. Canada last lookd like this when he accidentally threw a ketchup bottle on his favorite hokey player . Let's just say the results ware not good....

"Didn't you hear what I said" dark aura increase and start making remaining nation shake slightly. 

"N-no. Please repeat a-aru"

"OPEN THE FRIKING DOOR" screen Canada making everyone hurry to open it . But everyone trip on Spain (who still miracleusly didn't heard Canada making everyone wonder) and fell down on each other.

"Get away. let me open the door aru!"  
Screamed China shoveing his other foot into Prussia who was clinging onto one of his leg.

"No I will open it" said America as he takkled England who was almost about to open the door.

"Let go of me you bloody wonker" said England trying to make America get of him.

"Noo" said the 'the bloody wonker' squeezeing the life out of the British nation.

"Let go of me you bastardo"said more like screamd south Italy. And was trying to shove his brother north Italy who was clinging into his arm . When Romano was trying to get Italy off his hand he didn't notice that he step onto Spain by accident who was knockd out when every one fell into him.

"Noo I am scared"said Italy shaked his head and squeezed his hand more tightly around Romano's hand..and also stepping on Spain..

"Italy let go "said Germany as he pulled Italy ,but it's no use Italys greep on Romano was too tight.. thank holy Roman empire he didn't step on Spain..

Meanwhile the Japanese nation calmly walk towards the door avoiding the roudy nations still in the floor fighting each other and opend the door.

The sound of door opening made everyone shut up and made them look at it .

Behind the door they heard noise and saw a bright blinding light that even made Canada calm down.


	5. A New Level of Unbeliveablity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typeing this in my phone so mistake will happen.

Behind the door was something that no one has expected. And can't believe their eyes.

It was so hard to believe because it was so . . . . . Noisy.

Seriously it was noisy . When they didn't even herd a single peep  behind the door.

But that can be explain as soundproof walls and door.

But what makes it  **un** believable is it's inside and it's size.

It should be impossible to this big inside when it's not even half the size from outside. And to tell the truth even from outside some cannot say the building was small.

And to make matter worse . It was filled with creppy people.

It's not creppy because they ware in a dark and gloomy place ware people were doing  satanic voodoo . No quite the opposite infact.

The inside of the building was very worm and had a homey filling at lest at one side. thiers chairs in a that side of the room By the fireplace (even though how did that even possible nations don't know . They didn't even seen a chimney outside). On the other side of the room what's apper to be a game corner. (If the swimming pool and a football (soccer) fild anything to go by). And even more . They can't see very far because of the people. But Canada is pretty sure that he can see some palm trees not very far . But that's not that's not the creppy factor . The creppy factor is they look like **them**. 

**every freking one!**.

From England's busyest eyebrows to America's gravity defining cowlic.

They even saw some dress up white hair Prussia hear and there.

All in all this was a new level of unbeliveablity. 

Even for nation's point of view. Now that's saying something. Because when you live as long as them you bound to see some pretty unbelievable things. 


	6. inner thoughts of grumpy English nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (and many next to come) chapter is mainly about one particular nation (in this case England) and what they thought when they saw themselves..  
> Well that was in the later chapter anyway..

Every nation in the room has had a different look on their face .. 

Every  _real_   personalfication of nation has a different look on their face..

(yes even Spain he woke up sometime between the opening the door and early disbelief)

From different levels of disbelief from different levels of curiosity to flat out denial(England :- "no no it can't be possible ...there can't be another,... much less _soo many_  France. ") .

The people in the room dressed as them.

 

 ** ENGLAND'S  ** ** POV: **

 

England can see some people dressed as him when he was pirate. He also see some pirate France and Spain .

How in the bloody hell did they know how he look now, much less  _then._

He can even see some Victorian him ...

Some dressed as him in American revolution. He can also see some dressed up revolutionary American .

 he can also see some chibi him. Complete with green Hood and bow and arrow.. 

And  _oh marlin_  is that a _girl_  version of _**him!!?**_  

Oh Marlin..

And he can see several of his  _copy_  has a green rabbit plush with wings...

It was suppose to be flying mint bunny...

Mint  _ **did not**_ look like that....

They got the colour absultly wrong!!..

It was  _not_  that shade of green dammit!..

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the Marlin...because. ...  
> Well ...he IS England..that should be enough..


	7. inner thoughts of maple loving nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in quite a while. .so sorry about that. And enjoy the new chapter. ..

When Canada (aka. Matthew Williams not that anyone remember)  woke up in the morning he knew today was going to be a bad day. 

In morning when he was about to get shower he found out all of his hot water was gone. Why? Apparently kumojako finished all. ( he didn't even know that bear Can use shower , if he did he wouldn't wash him every other day) so he had to use cold,  _cold_  water to shower. 

Then in breakfast he found out all of the  maple syrup bottle empty, and he forgot to buy more. So he had to eat pancakes  without maple syrup. 

And after a rather horribly boring and useless  world meeting he was stuck in car with several other nations (without a internet connection  he might add, so watching hokey is out of  question)he became a little flustered and irritated .

When he saw the weird building,  he  ** _knew_** Shouldn't have got out of bed today.

**_ CANADA'S  POV  _ **

****Holy maple what is going on here?!

H-How did they know? 

And more importantly  _How did they remembered me!?_

Are they stalking me!

Oh my maple.. I hope that's not true.  

Some of them even got the curl right. .

 _Holy maple_...

This is one of the weirdest things I ever saw in my  _Life_.

My very  _very long life._

And that was saying something, because when your brother is America and your father(s) is France (and England) you saw something that a child should never  ** _ever_**  see some (impossible, unbelievable and quite frankly shitty) things, it became hard to be shockd. 

Damm it how is it even possible?!

Is it a female _me?!_

Is that a Russia? 

Is that A _ **Female**_ ** _Russia?!!_**

**_Is that A female Russia groping a female (or is it a male) China?!!*_ **

H-Holy m-ma-maple n-now I c-can say I-I've seen it a-all..

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Canada a little OOC here. 
> 
> *And can you imagine how much shocking and mentally traumatic experience it will be for poor canada..


End file.
